Child's play
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: As if things on the grandline weren't bad enough, why not turn back the clock a little? Zosan, prompt one-shot. BoyxBoy, swearing.


"What?" Sanji asked, his cheeks and ears flushing.

He settled his hands holding the peeler and potato against the table, and glanced to meet Zoro's eye. He could feel him watching as he worked. It was so strange. It had never bothered him before, being watched as he prepped his meals, but this time was exceedingly different.

Zoro was studying him. And Sanji supposed, with good reason. It was a once in a life time chance Zoro would get to see him like this, and the same for him. Zoro's rounder childlike cheeks blushed, and he glanced away.

Neither of them knew what had happened. All was fine until they had woken that morning, swimming in their hammocks as miniature versions of themselves. Their crew were little help to their situation, fresh memories of laughter and teasing in their minds.

It only escalated more when the duo began to blame each other somehow for the situation, prompting Zoro to fetch his swords. He tried lifting them, only to struggle and fall on his ass. Sanji mimicked him though, not used to the smaller length of his legs.

After the initial fun at their expense though, and borrowing clothes from Chopper's wardrobe, they found themselves alone in the kitchen. Sanji had insisted that although he was now a smaller version of himself, the least he could still do was cook lunch. And thus, here they were, blushing and avoiding each other's stares, somewhat.

"It's weird." Zoro mumbled then, staring down at his hands on the counter. Being this small again after being his normal adult size for so long...it brought about several mixed feelings. It was weird, because although it looked strange to him he felt completely normal and himself. It was also very aggravating. He had finally pushed himself so far and now he was back like this? This was around the age he even decided what it was he wanted to achieve.

Though, it wasn't without saying all his work was gone. He was quite literally a smaller version of himself the day before, each scar still etched into his smaller frame.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched as he watched Zoro. No shit was it weird. People just didn't wake up as younger versions of themselves! Yes he knew weird things happened on the Grandline, but wasn't this pushing it a bit? Why was it only them for example? The rest of the guys were in the same room. Nothing had happened to them!

"Speak for yourself marimo." He squeaked in his younger tone.

God it was so embarrassing. Not only had both his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan got to see him earlier this way, engulfed by his nightwear, but now Zoro was getting a good view of it too. Even if he was suffering in the demise, he was one of the last people he wanted to see him like this. He had worked very hard for his image, and now it was practically shattered.

Zoro glanced back over at Sanji, who had decided to go back to peeling his vegetables. A part of him felt he should offer to help, he honestly had nothing better to do since exercising with his massive weights were out of the question and Chopper had banned drinking, but at the same time he knew the cook would probably take it the same way. It would be like him openly saying he couldn't do it himself on his own this way.

His eye traced Sanji's face again. Seeing the cook in a different light like this…it was kind of enchanting. It was like getting a glance back into Sanji's past, seeing a part of Sanji he would have never had the opportunity to see before. A Sanji he would never meet, but now could. And the same would go for Sanji with him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a pretty boy cook?" He teased.

Sanji had to force himself not to lash out. He kept reminding himself he wasn't as strong as he used to be and everything about his body wasn't the same. He'd probably do more damage trying to kick off this stool Franky had quickly constructed him and falling off than actually hitting the shit head.

He took a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowing. He would shrug it off.

"Don't start falling in love with me now, asshole."

Zoro awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck.

"A little too late for that, isn't it?"

Sanji's eyes widened, the words catching him by surprise. A jolt of pain rushed up his hand, and he jerked his head, watching as fresh blood trailed at his thumb.

"Ah!" He hissed, dropping his knife and the particular food he was working on. How could he have cut himself like that? How many years had he done something so simple as prep and never made a mistake? It wasn't like he was surprised at what Zoro had said! He had heard it before, just...he stuck his thumb into his mouth, wincing.

"Shitty marimo! How can you say that so easily!" He cursed.

Zoro's eyes had widened the moment Sanji dropped his knife, and his back straightened.

"O-oi! You okay?" He asked, his childlike face painted in concern. He hadn't really shocked the cook that much had he? He didn't mean for the idiot to go and cut himself.

Sanji turned away from Zoro, his thumb still in his mouth. He closed his eye, hissing slightly again as he stepped down from his stool. Small tears were beginning to cling at his lashes. Now he was crying? What was going on here? It wasn't even that bad of a cut!  
Zoro's heart dropped in his tiny chest and he rushed over to Sanji, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn and look at him. His face paled when he watched a tear stream down his face.

"Sanji!"  
Sanji shook his head, lowering his hand and looking down at his cut, still lightly bleeding.

"I cut myself…" he whispered softly, watching as Zoro gently grabbed his hand, inspecting the cut. Not like the idiot knew anything medical and how to treat it, he thought bitterly to himself in an attempt to cheer the hell up. With his other hand he wiped away at his tear.

"It doesn't even hurt... I don't know why I'm..."His lip quivered and his tears began to stream more steadily. Zoro glanced back up at him, and it was the last straw. Sanji was full on crying now, and he let out a small whine. "Shitty tears!"

Zoro pressed his lips into a fine line. He wasn't sure what was going on. He knew this morning they had both woken up this way. He knew it was confusing, and slightly terrifying. The cook probably wasn't hurting right now. He had witnessed him go through so much more hell when they were their normal selves. He didn't know, however, what to do in this situation.

Instead he just grabbed Sanji, and hugged him close. His face buried into his blonde hair. It was different, holding him this way, not counting the fact he was like an inch taller or so this way, something he was kind of smug about. However, even though both their bodies were different, the feelings behind the gesture was the same. He tightened his arms. He was here Sanji, it will be alright.

Sanji buried his face into Zoro's shirt, mentally cursing at himself. What had gotten into him to get him so upset over such a little thing? He honestly hoped it had something to do with being a damn kid. Perhaps now his hormones were completely whacked? He hesitantly wrapped his little arms around Zoro too. Though, being like this, he was sort of glad he was going through it with Zoro.

The door to the infirmary slammed open, causing them both to jump apart though. Chopper glanced around manically. "What happened! I heard crying!" He announced, rushing over.

Sanji and Zoro exchanged wide eye glances before the marimo side stepped out of the way for Chopper. Sanji slowly lifted his hand out, his palm upward. He sniffled softly.

Chopper let out a sigh of relief when he saw it and cautiously took Sanji's hand to look it over. After a moment, he smiled and glanced back up at Sanji, who had calmed down. "Ah! Don't worry Sanji! It's just a cut!"

Sanji gave a small awkward smile. Yeah, he knew that much at least, but didn't feel the need to wise crack the little- well, now they were closer in height now actually – doctor.

"Come on, I'll disinfect it!"

Sanji nodded, glancing at Zoro once more before following after Chopper. The tiny swordsman had walked back out and away from the counter, refusing to glance over at their scene.

Chopper picked up on this, following Sanji's gaze. He smiled sweetly.

"Zoro can come too." he said, and received a nice childish huff in response. Like Zoro wanted to come!

After being treated for possibly the smallest injury Sanji had had in years, he continued to sit on Choppers infirmary bed. The reindeer had already ventured off to check on some of the other crews antics, leaving both Sanji and Zoro alone there.

He inspected his brightly colored band aid. He still couldn't believe he had made such a mistake. Ugh and then what had happened afterwards. It made him blush. He had almost forgotten that Zoro was sitting right next to him on the bed, watching him still. He became aware of him though when he leaned over and rested his head on Sanji's shoulder.

"When did you become such a baby cook?" he asked.

Sanji bit into his bottom lip and glared in Zoro's direction.

"Shut up."

What did he know? He was just a shitty miniature marimo! Forget him. He sighed, practically feeling Zoro falling asleep on his shoulder. He knew this almost too well. The swordsman would lean against him, then close his eyes...his speech would begin to slur and then Sanji would find himself stuck in an awkward pillow position.

Though, he wasn't quite sure he minded. He leaned his head over, resting it atop of Zoro's.

"Thanks...though..." He whispered.

It made Zoro's lips curl. "Anytime."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ever since I watched Film Z I've wanted to write Zosan turning into kids +_+ and I was able to get a few **_**ImagineyourOTP**_** prompts done~! Though I'm tempted to maybe one day write versions where just one of them gets de-aged. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!** **  
**

_Prompts: "Imagine your OTP being turned into children for a day." "Imagine your OTP as children. Person B starts to cry. Person A runs up to them and hugs them until they stop crying."_

_Ps. to my AB followers I'm working on chapter 9_


End file.
